


Three's a Party

by happiestnation



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happiestnation/pseuds/happiestnation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will already knew that there was something going on between Mitchell and Gideon – they weren’t exactly subtle about it. Mitchell came back from training sessions with kiss-swollen lips, or snuck out of their room at night only to come back in the early morning, reeking of exertion and Gideon’s cologne. It’s not that Will is jealous per se, but – alright, maybe he is a little jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Party

**Author's Note:**

> *flings self into volcano*

Will already knew that there was something going on between Mitchell and Gideon – they weren’t exactly subtle about it. Mitchell came back from training sessions with kiss-swollen lips, or snuck out of their room at night only to come back in the early morning, reeking of exertion and Gideon’s cologne. It’s not that Will is jealous per se, but – alright, maybe he is a _little_ jealous. Both Mitchell and Gideon are handsome men, and Will has known Mitchell for so long, and more often than not he finds himself letting his eyes follow the curve of Gideon’s back or the twitch of Mitchell’s smile.

This is really toeing the line, though. Judging by the glare of the alarm clock it is two in the morning, and there is more than one person in Mitchell’s bed. There are no lewd noises, but there _is_ a naked back turned towards Will, and it certainly isn’t Mitchell’s. The arm slung over it probably is, though. Will sighs, turns around, and tries to go back to sleep.

When the alarm clock sees fit to start beeping it is only Will and Mitchell in the room. Mitchell rolls onto his back, stretches on the bed, sighing deeply, the sheets pooling around his hips, well-trained torso on display, and Will has to look away.

“C’mon, let’s get up.” Will says, in a weak attempt to stop Mitchell from making more noises-that-sound-like-other-noises. Will sighs and sets off towards the showers, followed by a half-naked Mitchell.

The day progresses as most downtime days at ATLAS do – food, drills, a few simulations, more food, more drills, and finally they’re off for the day. Will and Mitchell are making their way back to their room when they’re interrupted by Gideon leaning on the doorframe of his own room.

“Hello ladies – finished up already?” he asks, taking a sip of the coffee in his hand.

“Well, not all of us have endless loads of intel to dig through.” Mitchell answers, a teasing tone to his voice.

“Someone has to do the actual work after you lot just pick it up and drop it off, though.” The captain shoots back, and Mitchell rolls his eyes.

Afterwards, in their room, Will lounging on his bed, Mitchell on his own, Will finally gathers the guts to ask.

“So you and Gideon, huh?”

“Me and Gideon what?” Mitchell asks in a feigned innocent voice, with a very well-faked confused expression on his face.

“Come on man, he slept in here last night.”

“We _were_ wondering if you had suddenly gone blind.” Mitchell says, righting himself to a sitting position, the fake-confused expression gone in a blink. “You didn’t notice all the other things?”

“What other things?” Will asks warily, his own confused expression not faked.

“I swear, we were obvious about that, too.” Mitchell says, getting up from the bed, almost casually crossing the room, coming to a stop in front of Will, their knees almost touching where Will’s own are hanging over the edge of the bed. “You weren’t the only one taking a peek now and then, you know.”

“A… what?” Will asks, dumbstruck, feeling a flush creep upon his cheeks. Mitchell lowers himself onto Will’s bed, one knee on each side of Will’s hips, leaning in over him. Their eyes meet, and Will can’t look away, frozen in place, waiting breathlessly for whatever comes next.

“Do you want to?” Mitchell asks, breaking the tension. His voice seems almost-fragile. “With us, I mean?”

Will can’t find the words. He gets the distinct impression that he looks an awful lot like a gaping fish, so he shuts his mouth and nods silently, still not able to pull his eyes away from Mitchell’s bright blues. Mitchell leans in, slowly, slow enough for Will to pull away if he wants to, but he doesn’t. Thus, the gentle press of Mitchell’s lips on his doesn’t surprise him. Mitchell pulls away quickly, though, testing Will’s reaction, before leaning back in and pressing their lips back together, moving softly against Will’s, tongue licking at the seam of his lips, sliding smoothly into his mouth. Mitchell’s solid weight settles in his lap, hands resting on his abdomen, and he lets Mitchell push him down gently, until he is flat on his back on the bed, hands tangled in Mitchell’s shaggy hair. They stay like that for what feels like eternity, the hot-slick of their tongues pressing together, Mitchell’s warm body against his own, Will sighing into the other man’s mouth.

“Hey, Mitchell, I was wondering if…” Gideon trails off, stunned into silence by the scene unfolding in front of him. Mitchell breaks the kiss and looks over his own shoulder, Will equally confused, blinking owlishly at the man at the door. Gideon takes a deep breath, pushes the door shut behind him, and strides over to Mitchell and Will, still entangled on the bed.

“About fucking time.” He growls, before dragging Mitchell into a bruising kiss. Will is still stuck under Mitchell, and now Gideon sits down on the bed too, releasing Mitchell and turning towards Will.

“You okay with this, kid?” Gideon asks, and as soon as Will manages to stutter out a ‘yes’, Gideon descends on him, tongue licking into his mouth, stubble scraping his face. Will doesn’t know where to put his hands, where to touch, _who_ to touch. His world has been reduced to kissing Mitchell and Gideon, mouth moving from one to the other, two different sets of hands stroking his face, his neck, tangling in his hair, and the warm weight of Mitchell in his lap and Gideon leaning into his side. There’s a warm mouth on his own and another warm mouth on his neck, leaving wet kisses and licks, and Will’s head is spinning with the attention laved upon his skin. He barely registers Mitchell shifting in his lap until the other man settles over his cock, which is incidentally also when he notices that he’s hard, and oh-Christ-Mitchell is hard too, judging from the slight brush of Mitchell’s bulging pants against his own straining erection. He hears a giggle, and then Mitchell leans back, _grinds_ down on him, and Will breaks off from Gideon to moan, hands scrabbling for purchase on Mitchell’s hips and Gideon’s chest.

“Be nice to him.” Gideon snorts. Will opens his eyes in time to see Mitchell shoot a – saucy? – wink at Gideon, who smirks back, before Mitchell reassumes his assault on Will, rubbing their erections together through their clothes, hips rocking into Will’s, Mitchell groaning softly. Gideon gets up on his knees to kiss Mitchell, swallowing down his sighs, their tongues push together, Mitchell straining to press down upon Will. Will is mesmerized by the sight of them kissing, by Mitchell’s flushed cheeks and soft groans, by Gideon’s panting breaths when one of Mitchell’s hand moves over Gideon’s crotch. Will can’t help but make a whining noise, hips twitching to grind up into Mitchell. Both Mitchell and Gideon turn at the noise, looking down at him, before exchanging a short glance. The pressure over Will’s groin lets up, Mitchell crawling off of him, sliding to the floor in front of Will, Gideon following suit, and Will gets up on his elbows to get a look at what’s going on.

The sight of the two men on their knees, shoulder-to-shoulder in front of him makes something pull at the bottom of his stomach. Mitchell strokes an artificial, cool hand over his abdomen, up over his chest, Gideon’s hands stroking up his thighs, Mitchell’s other hand resting over his belt, and Will doesn’t know where-or-who he should look at. Gideon leans in and presses a kiss to Will’s abdomen, moving down to press his cheek against the material of Will’s pants, and Will feels his hot breath through his clothing, fanning over his cock, then dampness and heat from Gideon mouthing at him though his pants. Will moans, lets his head drop back, letting Mitchell push his shirt up over his head and off, lost in the sweet-hot movements of Gideon’s mouth on him, large hands still stroking up his thighs.

The pressure stops, though, and is replaced by Mitchell’s hands on his belt and Gideon’s hands moving up to grasp at his waistband, the sound of the zipper being pulled down mixing with Will’s sigh of relief. Four hands pull his pants and underwear down, four eyes look straight at his cock, the engorged head shiny with precome.

“You okay, Will?” Mitchell asks. Will nods silently. He’s leaning back onto his elbows, trying not to think too hard about the two men in front of him. A warm, wet pressure flicks over the head of his cock, and he chokes out a moan when one tongue is joined by another, both Mitchell and Gideon licking him, someone’s hand wrapping around the base of his dick, and as a mouth descends over the head of Will’s dick his eyes fall shut and he lets himself fall back on the bed, content to let the other men do whatever they want.

The wet-warm suction and the fingers around his shaft are joined by another warm mouth on his balls, suckling at them, a set of warm hands spreading his legs wider for better access. The mouth on his cock moves, slowly, and Will takes a glance down only to be met with the sight of Mitchell, lips a tight ring around his dick, one cheek bulging from the head, Will’s dick shiny with his spit, and Will groans at the visual of it. At an awkward angle Gideon’s head is beneath Mitchell’s, his mouth equally full. Will lets his head drop back, listening to the soft sounds of their mouths working, and the slight tearing sound when someone – probably Gideon – rips open a pack of lube. Will feels his balls being released, and then one blunt finger pressing at his hole.

In one, smooth slide Mitchell swallows him down, the finger presses in, one joint, two joints, and Will gasps, hips hitching into Mitchell’s mouth. Mitchell swallows around him, Gideon crooks his finger, Will’s hands clutch in the sheets, he’s squirming and whimpering now. It doesn’t change when Gideon adds another finger, when Mitchell sucks him harder, something pulling at his abdomen, Gideon’s mouth back around his balls, Mitchell’s fingers a tight ring around his shaft. It is so wet-slick-hard, saliva and lube running down the seam of his balls, probably dripping on the sheets, but Will doesn’t _care_. He only wants more, wants – he doesn’t know what he wants, only that he wants more.

A strangled moan drags Will out of his daze, and he looks down, sees Gideon with a crooked smile on his face, Mitchell’s mouth still so-full, and Will only realizes what’s going on when he sees Gideon’s shoulder twitch and Mitchell’s moan vibrates around his cock. It hits him like a punch to the guts – that Gideon has fingers inside both of them, that he _likes it_ , that he wants to fuck them both or have them fuck him – either option is good, really.

Gideon’s head turns, and his eyes meet Will’s. Gideon chuckles lowly, and suddenly Will feels so empty. Mitchell pulls off of him, cheeks pink, chin shiny with his own saliva when he crawls up over Will’s body, pants tugged down to his knees. Will scrambles to kiss him, licks into his mouth, tastes himself on Mitchell’s tongue. The whisper of clothing being pulled off, Mitchell shifting above him, and Will pulls at his shirt, dragging it up over his head, and Mitchell is gloriously naked above him, pale skin over tight muscles.

A push-pull movement, and Will finds them flipped over, his own legs between Mitchell’s, his own cock sliding over Mitchell’s, and he want _more_. He fists himself, drags his hips back, nudges the head of his cock over Mitchell’s hole, and when he looks at Mitchell the other man nods. He presses down, in, knees on the bed, wraps one arm around Mitchell’s thigh for leverage and presses himself into the man beneath him. Mitchell breaks out into a moan, eyes rolling closed when Will is fully seated. Will fights to stay still, to not just fuck into Mitchell with abandon. A pair of warm hands spread over Will’s hips, and he stills.

“Easy now.” Gideon whispers, and Will lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

The thick, hot stretch of Gideon’s cock spreading him open makes his breath hitch and his eyes fall shut. He tries to stay still, Gideon moving into him in little increments, teeth set in Will’s neck. One arm wraps around his abdomen, and Gideon breaks off of Will’s neck to groan when he is finally pressed entirely into Will. Mitchell is panting beneath them, pupils blown, flush high on his cheeks and spreading down over his heaving chest, lip caught between his own teeth, cock dripping between his own fingers. Will is sandwiched between them, Gideon’s arm around his waist, his head on Will’s shoulder, and Mitchell beneath him, one leg resting in the crook of Will’s elbow. He feels the puff of Gideon’s breath fan over his neck, and Gideon pulls back slowly, dragging Will with him, pulling him halfway out of Mitchell before dragging his own hips back, out of Will. Will is breathless with anticipation despite knowing what comes next – the sweet-slow push of Gideon pressing back in, guiding him back into Mitchell, who groans long-and-low, eyes flicking back and forth between the two men above him.

The full pressure of Gideon inside him and the tight-hot clutch of Mitchell’s body is almost too much to bear for Will. He can’t help the rocking of his hips into Mitchell, but every time he draws out he is breached open by Gideon and the pleasure is almost overwhelming. He stays like that, pushing back-and-forth, thrusts getting a little rougher with every punched-out sound Mitchell makes beneath him, with every sigh Gideon puffs into his shoulder. Soon Will is mindlessly fucking into Mitchell, screwing himself back onto Gideon, eyes nailed on Mitchell’s blissful face, Mitchell’s hand on his own cock, and Will grasps again at Mitchell’s leg for better leverage as Gideon’s arm unwraps from around his waist to hold Will’s hips. Gideon follows Will back-and-in in long, sure strokes, pressing against that sweet spot inside him, making him moan, and Will feels his balls draw up, feels the heat pool in his stomach. Mitchell is moaning too, now, stroking himself, and Will can’t help but lean down and kiss him, the force of Gideon’s thrusts keeping his hips moving into Mitchell.

Will almost feels like a toy between them, the way Gideon is using him to fuck Mitchell, the merciless grind of his cock forcing Will tighter into the man beneath him, but Will doesn’t care – Gideon’s thumbs are rubbing soothing circles into his hips, and Mitchell slides one hand into Will’s hair to keep kissing him, almost tenderly despite the way both of them are moaning into the kiss.

Will is growing dizzy with breathlessness and exhilaration, head spinning from the pressure of Gideon-into-Will-into-Mitchell, his balls tight and full, and when Gideon’s thrusts grow shorter-and-harder, pressing into that spot inside Will he can’t help it. He jerks into Mitchell almost violently, once-twice, feels his own cock almost strain with it, before he spills with a long moan, the release oh-so-sweet. Mitchell whines at the pulse of Will in him, the last push over the edge, and he shoots over his own fingers and stomach when he sees Gideon’s face, enraptured by the twitching heat of Will around him, before he comes too.

Will finally collapses onto Mitchell, Gideon gently pulling out and dumping down next to them on the bed. They lie like that in silence for a good minute or so, before Mitchell pipes up;

“We really need a shower.”

“You really think we can fit all three of us into one stall?” Will asks, lifting his head from Mitchell’s shoulder.

“Worth a shot.” Mitchell answers, shrugging.

“Who cares. Beats showering alone.” Gideon says, leaning in to kiss first Mitchell, then Will. “Get up, lads. Can’t lie around here stinking up the place all evening.”

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, please do tell if my keyboard betrayed me.


End file.
